


I Met Her in Fortnite

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Solo triplets, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: I know that you have probably an hundred request but I take my chance! Would you do a one shot or a serie where reader is friend with the solo triplets and she’s in love with Matt and he’s too but she dk but his brothers know it so they act like assholes like one ask the reader out and another one flirt with her but she don’t feel comfortable so she ask Matt to go somewhere else (they are at a party) and after idk but I believe in you for giving them an akwardly and romantic moment!





	I Met Her in Fortnite

You enter the coffee shop and look around to see if he’s already here. You met a guy on Fortnite. His user name was  _DarthVader6_  and he killed you in three seconds. Instead of getting mad, you asked him if he wanted to join you on a mission and since that day the two of you became ones of the best at beating the others.

Later, you exchanged phone numbers. It’s easier to send him a text on WhatsApp to see if he wants to play than to wait for him on the game. Convos about the game turn into convos about your daily life. And both of you were surprised that you live pretty near each other.

You suggested that you could meet up, after all, such a good team needs to know each other in person if there’s a chance, right? He hesitated at the beginning but you managed to convince him.

You don’t know how he looks like, he only told you he has blonde hair and he’ll be wearing his glasses and a white shirt. And obviously, he doesn’t know how you look like.

There’s a guy that fits with the description he gave you. He’s sitting alone on a table, with a cup of tea in front of him. Steam goes out of the cup and he takes a sip, holding it with both hands.

“Matt?” you ask. You’re a little nervous about the whole meeting, many things can go wrong. But you’ve talked to him through texts and you’re in a public space.

“(Y/N)?” His face lights up when he sees the prettiest girl on the world, or at least that’s what he thinks, wearing a red floral dress.

“Yeah, it’s me.” You laugh, relieved that this wasn’t a scam. Matt gets up from the chair and you notice how tall he is. He bends down a little to the front because he’s a little insecure. Not that you know it, of course.

“It’s so great to finally meet you!” he exclaims and he’s not sure if he should shake your hand or what.

“I know! I can’t believe it!” You go for a hug and without noticing, you sigh at how good he smells.

The two of you break apart from each other and sit at the table. Matt tells you he ordered a chamomile tea and you can order whatever you want.

“My treat, because you’re an amazing partner,” he insists after you said you could pay for your own drink.

“Alright, but I’m buying a cookie to share it,” you say.

Since that afternoon in that coffee shop, you and Matt became even closer. Not only you spend your nights playing Fortnite, some other nights you go to the movies, to take a walk or simply he comes to your home and binge on a Netflix series.

Little by little, without actually noticing it, you develop a crush on him. He’s such a good friend, he makes you feel safe like you could trust him with anything and he won’t judge you. You love how his frames adorn his face and his curly blonde hair. But since finding a friend it’s so hard, you opt to not say anything.

* * *

“Did you invite your friend to the party?” Ben asks Matt.

The triplets are having breakfast as usual when it’s Saturday. Kylo, Ben, and Matt have been living together since the womb and it seems it won’t change. At least for now. They share an apartment and today Ben and Kylo are throwing a party.

“I don’t even know if I’m going to the party,” Matt answers.

“It’s in our own apartment. What do you mean you’re not going, fuck-o?” Kylo wants to slap Matt for his answer.

“He’s gonna lock in his room to talk to his girlfriend (Y/N).” Ben teases Matt using you. They don’t know you but they know how crazy his brother is for you.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Matt says annoyed.

“Because you don’t want to,” Kylo says.

“It’s not that…” Matt tries to explain himself.

“You can marry her and play video games for life,” Ben interrupts him. He said it as a joke but Matt thinks that’s sounds like a good life. And a good marriage.

“Invite her today,” Kylo suggests.

“I’ll think about it.” Matt gets up and goes to his bedroom. There’s a reason why you haven’t meet his brothers yet. He’s scared that you’ll prefer them over him. With Ben being so extrovert and charming and Kylo with that whole thing of “bad boy”.

“I think we have to intervene so he doesn’t die alone,” Ben says after Matt leaves.

“I’m already on it,” Kylo points to Matt’s phone that he forgot on the table. “ Let’s send a text”.

* * *

_Hey, (Y/N), my brother and I are having a party today. You should come. Lots of booze and fun! Wear something sexy!_

“No, idiot. Matt doesn’t talk like that.” Kylo scolds Ben and takes away the phone from him. He erases the text and types another one.

* * *

_Hi, (Y/N). My brothers are having a party today and I thought you could come. If it gets boring, we could do something else._

You read Matt’s text and you find it suspicious that he told you until now. You know Matt and how organized he is. Perhaps he invited another girl and she couldn’t go so now he’s asking you.

“Ugh, no (Y/N), stop,” you have to tell yourself. You’re getting jealous over an imaginary chick and your crush who doesn’t know he’s your crush.

 _Yeah, sure. I’d like to go :)_  you text and wait for his response with the address and hour.

* * *

“So my foot’s totally stuck in there right, I’m freaking out, the dog’s having a seizure and I still got a half a pie left”, Ben tells to two girls that look at him with sweet eyes.

Meanwhile, Kylo is on the sofa making out with a girl he just met, with no shame that they’re in the middle of people. Both triplets forgot about their plan to get you here and they didn’t see when Matt decided to take a walk, away from all the noise and strangers in his own home.

“H-hi,” you interrupt Ben’s story. “I’m looking for Matt”. You arrived at the party and after making a round, your friend wasn’t here. You recognized Ben and Kylo from what Matt told you. And since Kylo’s mouth is too busy with a girl, you go to Ben.

“You’re (Y/N)?” Ben asks. His brother has a good taste. He scans you from head to toes and then smirks. “I don’t know where’s Matt, but you could hang out with me”.

“Oh, okay,” you say a little disappointed. You came here to be with Matt, not with his brother and his crazy stories.

“You’re really pretty. I don’t know why Matt never brought you,” Ben says as he prepares you a drink on the kitchen counter.

“Thank you. We usually hang out at my place”

“Well you can come whenever you want, mi casa su casa,” he says and then winks his eye.

“Oh, hablas español?” you ask him, sure that he won’t understand you. He is Matt’s almost identical brother but you find him presumptuous and cocky.

“Uh?”

“Nevermind,” you take the red cup where he poured a drink. “Thanks for the drink”.

You walk away ignoring he’s calling you. But then you bump with the other triplet: Kylo.

“There you are,” he says and grabs your face to smash his lips on yours.

“Get away!” You poured the drink on him. “What’s your problem?!”

“No, (Y/N), wait.” Ben saw the altercation. The idiot of Kylo is drunk again.

You fight back the tears in your eyes and run to the door. You came here for Matt and he’s nowhere in sight. And then you had to deal with his annoying brothers.

“(Y/N),” Matt says when he’s about to open the door from outside.

“Matt!” You throw yourself into his arms and he hugs you back.

“What’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

“Can we go somewhere else?” You sniff and Matt takes you to the coffee shop where you met.

* * *

“They’re like that, I’m sorry,” Matt says. You explained him about the text you got and he immediately knew it was a prank of his brothers.

“Don’t worry about it.” You take a sip of your steamy latte. Matt ordered it for you, with a flower drawn with the milk. “But I don’t understand, why didn’t you invite me to the party?”

“Because it wasn’t my party,” he hurries to say. “And I guess I was afraid you’ll like them more than me”.

You smile at how sad Matt got. If he only knew. “I must confess there’s only one triplet I like”.

Matt is sure you’re about to say, Ben. He’s sure you don’t like Kylo by the way he acted and you don’t like him, at least not in that way.

“It’ll be cool to have you as a friend and that you date one of my brothers,” he says defeated.

“Yeah, I suppose.” You bite back a laugh. He’s really clueless about all the signs you’re giving him. “Do you think you could set me up a date with him?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Matt gives you a fake smile. “Where would you like to go?”

“To be honest, nothing fancy,” you begin to say. “Maybe a date on his place, a pizza and Fortnite”.

Matt is about to tell you none of his brothers play Fornite, only him and that’s when he gets it.

“Do you mean…?”

“Yes, Matt! I can’t believe you thought I prefer your idiot brothers than you”

“Oh, wow,” he scratches his face nervously. “Well, in that case, I’d love to have that date with you”.

You take a sip of your coffee and some milk in form of foam stays on your upper lip, giving you a white mustache.

“I’d love it too. Now kiss me”

Matt laughs and gives you a short peck on the lips. He runs his tongue over his lips, savoring the milk and the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
